


going downhill

by shyredhead



Series: billy hagrove x reader [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyredhead/pseuds/shyredhead
Summary: You first encounter Billy at a party thrown at your house, by your sister. You aren't much of a party-girl and well the scenario in which you find Billy in your room is quite awkward...





	going downhill

Awkward. That’s how you would describe your first meeting. But maybe that word can describe more aspects of your life. 

Let’s say that this story starts at a party night. You weren’t a type that went to parties, then why were you there ? Simple the party was thrown at your house by your sister. She liked to party, to exaggerate and a show off while you were quite the opposite. 

Of course the majority of the high school students would be there. And among them there would be Billy fucking Hargrove obviously.  
……  
The party had already started from 2 hours and it was on fire . Lots of people ,loud music and regrets in the house. The music was filling the air, it was so high that you couldn’t focus at all on your readings, so you decided to opt for a better option : taking a shower and go to sleep. What could go wrong?

You went to take a shower in the bathroom linked to your room, knowing that it was indeed the better option, locking the door and letting yourself get carried away by the warm water.  
When you exited the shower you put a big towel around your chest and then your started to dry your hair noticing how the music was so loud that you couldn’t hear the hairdryer. 

You heard some thuds coming from your room but you didn’t give it much of an importance, not yet. But when you exited the room you were welcomed with wet sounds. The room was in total darkness but thanks to the light coming from the bathroom you could see something moving under your sheets. 

“aah-nn Billy!uhn” You heard it. A moan and lots of kissing sound. They were making out on your fucking bed!  
You got furious and immediately turn on the light. “What the FUCK are you two doing I my fucking bed!”  
“uhn-what..” You raised up the covers revealing a now-angry girl and an unamused Billy .  
Thank god they were just kissing but still they didn’t have their shirts on so you couldn’t help but blush from embarrassment. The girl looked annoyed from the interruption while Billy was checking you out from head to toe, It was then that you remembered how you were (not) dressed and so the blush intensified. The situation only got worse when Billy asked “What ? You wanna join us?”with a smirk on his face.  
“oh Bloody Hell, of course no! Ju-just get out of my room you too!” You managed to scream covering your face with your hands. Letting them fall next to your sides. “Your room? But this is (Y/S/N) house ?” “Billy she is her sister. (Y/N) The freak”said the girl annoyed.  
“Lets just change room honey I still have to show you some tricks” The girl said getting up from the bed and reaching for the door. “Yes m’am” Billy followed patting your head before leaving the room “Have sweet dreams baby the adults are going to have some fun” He said with a big smirk.

It took you five minutes to process what had just happened. You then locked the door and tried to sleep which was impossible since you couldn’t think about anything else than his smile . And his pecs and how gorgeus he actually looked. You had never been so close to him. At school you liked to pass unnoticed so you had never approached him,but one thing was sure you didn’t like him. He had that strange playboy attitude that you didn’t like to have to deal with so you kept your distance from him but still you had to admit he was beautiful.

…….  
The next day you knew, everything would have been going downhill.


End file.
